Waiting On The World To Change
by Inspired-Writer6789
Summary: Before Prom Season 4 Episode 15. Peyton is forced with choosing between Lucas and Jake, but Chris interfers. And Lucas tries to rekindle things with Peyton as well as solve Keith's death. But what happens when their decisions change their lives forever?
1. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters, just the plot.**

Okay, the one major change in my story compared to the actual show is Peyton decides to do drugs again. If you don't like that, then stop reading it. In this story, I brought back the vial that Peyton gave to Ellie...It was just something I added to make the story flow. I've put a lot of thought into this story and I hope ya'll enjoy it. But, I will warn you, there is a lot of drama in this story...just like the show. There will also be some unlikely couples, but that just makes the story better. I also give thanks and credit to my best friend for helping me out with proof reading this and fixing minor details.

**-Takes place before prom: Season 4: Episode 15: ****Prom Night At Hater High-**

_**Lucas' Opening:**_

_Have you ever wondered what it's like to be loved? To have the love that everyone dreams about? The love that makes your heart skip a beat and makes you stutter when you talk to that person you love? The love, that to you, makes the world go 'round? Well, I've learned it doesn't make the world go 'round, but it definitely makes the ride worth while._

Leaning against the sink, both hands on either side, Peyton looked up at herself in the mirror, disgusted at what she saw. She wiped the tears away from her red, swollen eyes, causing her eye make up to smear across her flushed cheeks.

More than ever, Peyton wanted to find Rick and get what she wanted most; the high that took her away from the places that caused her pain. She wanted to be numb from the world around her, just to curl up in a ball, away from everyone, away from herself.

Picking up the phone that sat upon the sink, Peyton dialed Rick's number. With every button she pushed made it harder to go through with her plan. She was six numbers through, hate and fear pushing her to dial the last number. She placed the phone up to her ear, waiting on him to answer the phone. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Before she knew it, Rick's voicemail filled her ears.

"Yo! This is Rick. Leave a message." His voicemail told her before a loud, excruciating beep sounded in her ear, causing her wince. But holding it back, she took a deep breath and began her message.

"Hey Rick...It's...Umm...Well, Peyton. Ummm…Can you...call me when...you get this." With what she spoke, Peyton pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She sat the phone back done on the edge of the sink once more before looking back up in the mirror at the girl she had learned to hate. She didn't find her self a young lady anymore. Everything that she had gone through just showed even more that she was a girl. Inside she knew that she always ran from her problems instead of facing them and doing something about it. And she knew that people have always known her as the girl that hid behind her art. She brought her head down and let herself wallow in self pity, but she was determined to get away from her life, even if it was only for a little while.

Remembering the vial that Rick gave her, she ran out of the bathroom, then to her dresser. Quickly and forcefully she pulled open the top drawer. Peyton ran her hands threw her socks as she scanned for the one that contained the vial. Almost giving up, she began pulling each and every sock out one at a time, checking each and every sock for the vial before disposing the socks on her bedroom floor.

She finally came across a sock that contained the glass vial, and with that she pushed the drawer shut and walked over to the bed, the sock that contained the vial still in hand. As she began to sit down, Peyton inserted her hand into the sock and pulled out the small container. A hardly noticeable smile came from the corner of her lips where they met as she scanned the bottle, but that smile disappeared when she noticed the elements of the bottle where gone, instead there was a rolled up note inside.

Peyton carefully opened the bottle and laid the lid down on her nightstand as she pulled the note out of the vial, afterwards laying the vial down next to the lid. She unraveled the note, but it took a while for her to bring herself to read it. She brought the note down from her face as she threw herself back on her bed and closed her eyes letting a few tears spill down her cheeks. Reopening her eyes, she read the note out loud, yet barely whispering.

_I did you a favor by flushing the contents of this vial down the toilet. You're much better than this. _

_Jake Jaglieski_

Peyton brought one hand to her mouth as she took a deep breath, allowing tears to devour her eyes and stream down her face. After the shock was disintegrated, anger soon took over and consumed her.

Clenching her fists, the note crumbled under the force that her hands exerted on it. Taking the note, she threw it into the wastebasket before rolling over on her bed and placing her face in her hands.

Why Brooke had to be such a pain and why Brooke was being like she was, she did not know. In her dictionary, Brooke was the definition of bitch. The hatred Brooke had showed her that day brought her to the edge. She was fed up with everything life had given her. So, in the heat of the moment, Peyton sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes before pulling herself up off her bed, grabbing her jacket and car keys, exiting her room, following her house.

She made her way out to her car and opened the driver side door before getting in and shutting the door behind her. She buckled her seatbelt before turning on the car and driving off down the street. Many questions raced through her head and tears began to fall once more. She couldn't believe that she was resorting to drugs once again, but how the drug affected her and made her feel it just urged her to keep going.

Soon, Peyton drove up in front of Rick's house; she knew he was home, judging by his car being there. Turning off her car, Peyton threw her hands down on her lap as well as throwing her head back on the seat. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and making her way up the side walk that lead to his front porch. As she walked down the side walk, it seemed like a death sentence. With every step she took it seemed the walk got longer and longer. It was like everything in the world paused and the path grew longer, but once she was on her porch it only seemed to take her second before she was at his front door. Bringing her hand up to meet the hard wood that stood in her way, she furiously pounded on the door.

Crossing her arms, Peyton stood there patiently waiting on Rick to answer the door, or at least tell her to come in as usual.

"Come in!" Rick yelled for her. Judging by the wait, Peyton knew he was doing drugs or something that he was trying to hide it. But, obeying Rick's command, Peyton extended her hand out and opened his front door, afterwards making her way to his living room, finding him sitting on the couch. Without wasting any time, Peyton wanted to get what she wanted and get out of there as fast as she could.

"I need to get high. Can you help me out?" She requested as she walked a little closer to Rick, fiddling with her hands as she spoke to him nervously.

A smile slyly cut through his cheeks as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen but returned moments later.

"Here." He announced to her as he threw her a little vial of cocaine and a snorting pipe before making his way back to the couch and sitting down.

"Thanks." Peyton quickly stated before starting to turn around, but was stopped by Rick's words.

"I knew you would come back." He uttered to her as a smirk revealed itself. Peyton simply nodded before turning back around, making her legs move faster as she walked to his door and out to her car. She opened the car door with her free hand before getting in and quickly drove out of the drive way.

Once she was home, Peyton went up the stairs and to her room, putting the bottle and pipe on her bed. She went to the bathroom and got the mirror that she had and a razor blade before making her way back to her bed.

Peyton picked up the vial and opened it, pouring a large amount of the element on the mirror. Using the razor blade, Peyton made the substance into two straight lines, afterwards laying the razor blade down and picking up the pipe. She brought it to her nose before leaning forward, placing the end of the pipe down by one line and snorted the whole line before making her way to the other one, snorting it up as well. By the time she was done, she could already feel the effect it was having on her body.

Her body began going numb, but she enjoyed every minute of it. The pain of losing everyone she loved was gone. All her worries at that moment were gone, but it was only moments later that she passed out...

Waking up, her head pounded as a headache forced her to close her eyes once more. She may have taken the pain away with the drugs, but the after effects where probably never worth it. She slowly opened her eyes as she rolled over and looked up at the clock on the wall.

It was only and hour and a half before prom started and she wasn't ready. Almost immediately, Peyton jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom, where she began getting ready.

After taking all of her clothes off, Peyton walked over to the shower where she turned the water on, using her hand to test the temperature. Once it was perfect, she stepped into the shower, letting her body relax under the warm touch of the water. Every drop that hit her skin sent chills through her body. Streams of water ran down her face and shoulders as she let her self slip away from reality.

Using her hands, Peyton slicked her hair back as she stood under the water, as well as wiping the water out of her face. She finished cleaning up, including washing her hair, body, and face as well as shaving. Turning off the water, she opened the shower curtains, grabbing the dry, folded towel off the floor.

Drying herself off, Peyton walked out of the bathroom and to her closet where she took out the white, shimmery dress she had picked out to wear. She slipped it on over her now dry body before walking back to the bathroom and looking at her self in the mirror. Just then she realized that she was beautiful, she knew at the moment everything would be alright.

She extended her hand out to grab her blow dryer, after running gel in her hair with her fingers. She began blow-drying her hair until it was thoroughly dry before pulling back her bangs with bobby pins. After applying some hairspray, Peyton began putting her make up on, starting with foundation then blush and powder. She then put on eyeliner, mascara and some white shimmery eye shadow, before looking back up in the mirror and telling herself she looked perfect.

Peyton applied some lip gloss before walking out of the bathroom and putting on the silver heels she had picked out to go with the dress. At that time she realized Lucas would be there any minute, and to her surprise there was a knock on the door. Knowing that usually people just came in, Peyton got a little curious and made her way out of her room, hopping down all the stairs and a smile planted on her face.

Once reaching the door, Peyton threw it open calling at the person in front of her.

"Lucas!"

The man standing in front of her turned around and there in front of her wasn't the man she expected it to be. Instead it was someone she least expected to be. Shock invaded her as her mouth stood agape. She didn't know if she should be excited or not. After all, things changed between them. She tilted her head to the side, expecting the man to speak.

"Hi, Peyton."

**Okay. There's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Give me praise, constructive criticism, anything…but please no flames. I want to become a better writer and I want to write what everyone wants to hear.**

**Okay...I'm currently working on chapter two. I just need ya'll to answer one question for me...just put your answer in my reviews...okay, here it goes:**

**Do you want this to stay a Leyton story?**


	2. How Could You Bring Him Home

**Hey guys! I decided to redo my storyline. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I know this Chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I promise you'll love it. **

Standing there, Peyton's mouth stood agape as she looked at the man in front of her. Shock invaded her body and numbness took control, making it hard to speak. Her skinny, pale arms wrapped around his neck as she thrusted herself upon him in a warm embrace.

"Jake!" She bellowed as small beaded tears of happiness flowed down her also pale cheeks. "What are you doing here? I've missed you."

Pulling away from his strong hold in the hug they shared, a bright and vibrant smile flew across her cheeks as she backed up and leaned against the frame of the door.

Jake's smile grew bigger. Just knowing she was just as excited and anxious as he was to see her thrilled him more than anything. Not really thinking of what to say, the first thing that came to mind is what escaped his lips, making the room fill with a never ending silence.

"I love you, Peyton." He slipped out, before realizing what he told her. His faced turned a bright red, and his body shook from the nervousness of what to expect. The room was still and an awkward silence still lingered. Peyton's smiled faded, as she fixed her eyes on his, never looking away.

"Don't joke with me, Jake," she pleaded, moving herself off the door frame, and backwards into the house. She cocked her head to the side, before letting a sigh escape the thin lips that quivered. "It took you until now to realize that?"

He let his head fall, as he lowered his head, slowly nodding in agreement to her feeble words. Opening his mouth, he tried to put in his own thoughts, but her malicious words filled the atmosphere as she maneuvered herself to the stairway and sat down on the first step, her eyes still fixed on him.

"You have no idea how much pain and hurt you put me through, Jake. I came home that night and cried for days. Jake, you can't just show up at my door and expect my forgiveness, and then on top of that expect me to come back to you. It just doesn't work like that."

Letting his eyes wonder, he let the venomous words sting him until he couldn't take it no more. Jake took a step closer to her, creeping his hands into his pocket, Peyton backed up, crawling backwards so she was a few steps higher.

"Peyton, please," he pleaded reaching an inviting hand out to her. At that moment he just wanted to sweep her up and never let go, but impossible was the word that filled his head. "You don't know how much it hurt me to see you leave, Peyton." Jake lowered his hand, once again stuffing it into the denim pocket. "If you don't think I'm hurting then you're terribly wrong. Hearing you say that you loved Lucas, hit me like a ton of bricks. At first I thought it was a moment of clarity and it would help me move on and away from what I knew I couldn't have but instead it seemed to fog my mind. I mean how do you think I felt? You don't think I was upset? Well, this may come as a shocker to you but when I couldn't marry you because of that, inside it tore me apart."

Peyton shook her head from side to side, thinking that if maybe she shook her head hard enough, memories would escape, leaving her in less pain. She felt with every word he spoke to her the sorrow and hurt dripping from them. Inside her stomach rapidly twirled with butterflies. Yes, she still loved Jake, but she knew it could never be between them. Every time she let her guard down around him, he left her in the dust. This time she wasn't going to let him in; she didn't want the past to relive itself. He always left. He may say that someday he will come back, but coming back always only seemed to last a few days.

Letting her eyes trail up to meet Jake's, Peyton brought her hand to her forehead, comprehending every word.

"Jake, please just do what you do best and leave before you break my heart again."

"No, Peyton. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving this time. I'm here for good, because unlike you, I'm tired of hiding from my real feelings. I love you, Peyton. I really do."

Her eyes filled with tears, as she searched his, hoping to see he was hurting too. Not that she wanted to see him hurt, but to see if with every word he said there was truth behind it.

"I'm sure you do, and I do too, but…"

Jake searched into her eyes as he moved closer to her, squatting down in front of her, his hands in hers.

"But what?"

"Jake, I don't have time for this." She simply stated as she stood up, running her hands on her dress, fixing any flaws. Quickly walking to the living room, Peyton sat down on the couch, slipping her aching feet out of the heels she was wearing. She was far from a girly girl, so heals were definitely not a normal thing to wear.

Looking over at Jake, who was still sitting on the steps, Peyton frowned upon herself as she watched him. She knew inside he was hurt, and she was the one causing it. His head rested into his hands as he leaned against his knees. Peyton trembled as she watched him sitting there alone, hurt.

Placing her shoes by the edge of the couch, she stood up and walked over to Jake, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. With every step, her stomach twirled more. But when she was right in front of him, it seemed to go away. He always made her feel safe and free of worries.

She held onto the flow of her dress as she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his broad shoulders, running her hands through his hair.

"Sorry," she softly whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, you came all the way here for me. I shouldn't be selfish."

Jake pulled his face out of his hands and looked over at her, slightly curious at her change in moods. Turning towards her, he placed a hand on her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. Letting his head lower, closer to hers, Jake leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers, before their lips pressed against each other in a passionate manner. Their lips parted as they let their tongues dance to their own rhythm; their matching heartbeats.

"Peyton!" A husky, yet refined voice yelled out, causing their kiss to part. There in the open doorway stood Lucas.


	3. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Okay, I'm really getting tired of the flames. If you don't like my story don't read it. **

**Yes, I'll take constructive criticism but no flames please. You have no clue what's going to happen so there is no need to give flames. Plus, I don't think I will make this a Jeyton story, so get off my back!**

The room filled with a soft wispy silence as they stared at each other intently; mixed emotions everywhere. The world around him stopped as he let the scene set in. Lucas let his eyes fall as he devoured the fact that Jake was back, and his relationship with Peyton could be taken away. He knew that Peyton and Jake would always have a thing for each other, but to be honest he didn't think Jake would ever actually come back after what happened between them. Usually Jake was only there for a few days before he would bolt out of there, leaving Lucas to be Peyton's shoulder to cry on. Even he knew that like always, Jake always left, but something inside him told him otherwise.

Bringing his eyes back up to meet Peyton's, Lucas's face had pain, hurt, and sorrow written all over it. He tilted his head at Peyton in confusion, his eyes narrowing. At that moment, he swiftly turned around in his tracks and made his way out the door, slamming it behind him.

There was no need for an argument, which could potentially make things worse. Instead he held it back, trying to block it out of his memory. He wanted more than anything for the pain that he felt at that moment would go away.

As he walked down the sidewalk, back to his car, every step came faster than usual. He needed to get away from all his problems. Walking up to his red truck, Lucas opened the car door and hopped in, shutting the door behind him. Sticking the keys into the ignition, the engine started and Lucas screeched away.

Without a specific place to go, besides the prom, that's where he headed, running every stop sign and every intersection. For once, he knew the rush that Peyton got when she used run them. He fought back tears as he drove into the school parking lot, only moments later.

Looking out the windshield, Lucas watched the other couples walking down the red carpet, to the entrance of the gym. Closing his eyes for a moment, throwing his head back, Lucas took in a deep breath before looking back up and into the rearview mirror. Reaching his hand over, Lucas clasped the car door and getting out of his truck.

Walking to the red carpet, that flowed till it hit the gym's double doors, he noticed all eyes were on him. He knew that inside all these people were thinking one question, and one question only. Why wasn't Peyton with him?

As he reached the double doors, Lucas extended his hand out, opening them. He made his way through the double doors and into the pool of people, dancing to the music that played throughout the gym.

At that moment everyone dropped what they were doing and once again, eyes were fixed on him. Lucas looked around the room before pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, getting hit a few times by the people dancing. Once he set his eyes on an empty table, Lucas sat down in one of the chairs, watching the groups of friends around him. He watching them majestically sway their hips and bodies to the pounding beat of the music.

Pulling his cell phone out from his pocket, Lucas was going to call Haley to see where she was at. He needed his best friend at the moment. Flipping open his cell phone, he noticed the picture he had taken for his background; a picture of Peyton and himself kissing. Immediately closing his phone, Lucas stuffed his cell back into his pocket before he felt a tap on his shoulder, slightly startling him.

"Hey, Broody." A soft, delicate voice sounded in his ears. Turning to face the girl, Brooke stood behind him, Mouth attached to her by the arm.

"Oh, Hey Brooke." He replied back; bring his hand up to wave to her, then looked over at Mouth, giving him a nod. "Mouth…" He let a small, unrefined smiled spread across one cheek. "What's up?"

Brooke sat down at the table next to Lucas, Mouth next to Brooke.

"Well, besides having whore written across my dress and Chase leaving me, everything is good." She smiled lightly, yet sarcastically as she looked over at Mouth who seemed to have gotten up and left. Brooke looked back over at Lucas, she noticed he wasn't himself, so without wasting any time, Brooke opened her mouth to speak." Lucas, are you okay?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to pick up Peyton and found her making out with Jake." Lucas let his eyes fall as looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. Brooke's eyes narrowed at the thought and her lips remained stern.

"Jake Jaglieski, Jake?"

Lucas nodded slowly in agreement as he placed both elbows up on the table, burying his head in his hands.

"And she's calling me a whore." Brooke laughed sarcastically as she placed her hands on her stomach. Moving her hand from her stomach, Brooke scooted her chair closer to Lucas and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry. And I want you to know I'm here for you. Remember that…..Wait, What is Jake doing here in the first place? What about his daughter? When we were friends, Peyton told me he couldn't leave town."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Brooke, a small beaded tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't know. Apparently he cant' let go of the past." He replied, wiping the small tear off his cheek. "All I know is he's going to pay. I'll get back at him. I'll promise you that."


	4. Thanks for the Memories

**Okay, if you don't know what a flame is it is being critical of what I chose to write…not how I write but what I choose to write about. There is a difference between flames and constructive criticism.**

Meanwhile, back at Peyton's house, Jake locked eyes with Peyton, staring at her blankly. His eyes narrowed as confusion took over. He was confused with her actions, confused with her words, but inside he knew she was hiding something. Jake opened his mouth the speak his rambling thoughts, but Peyton brought her hand up to stop the words that could flow from his quivering lips.

Peyton lowered her head and took in a deep breath before looking back up at Jake, into his longing eyes. Letting things sink in, Peyton opened her mouth, but not a hint of sound came out. She seemed to be lost for words.

Inside she knew that whatever she said, it wasn't going to make a difference. Once again she screwed up everything she had. People always leave was an expression to describe her past, present, and future.

Once more she took in a deep breath as she noticed Jake was getting uneasy and wanted an explanation quickly. She opened her mouth again and attempted to continue without saying anything that could ruin things between them, he was all she had left.

"Okay, listen. Just hear me out."

Jake looked at her, hoping her to hurry her words. He nodded and leaned back, preparing to hear the words that lingered in her throat, causing the lump that lingered there. Her stomach turned with butterflies as she noticed how casual he was taking it. Jake raised his eyebrows still waiting on her speech, which didn't seem to escaped her lips.

"Come on, Peyton. Enlighten me." He simply stated as he made himself more comfortable on the hard wood step he sat upon.

Peyton slowly nodded and continued with the genuine words she was going to speak as her eyes turned red and filled with tears.

"Okay, well, when you told me to come back and confront Lucas with how I felt, I did."

Jake took in a deep breath, and Peyton let a few tears fall down her red cheeks, glazing them with wetness. She wiped her eyes and continued once more.

"Well, miraculously he felt the same way. We got together, and we've been together since. Jake, I love him." Peyton finished as she let her eyes fall. Reaching over, Peyton placed a hand on his, reassuring him that inside she still loved him, but she did move on like he asked. Jake brought his other hand to his mouth as he took a deep breath, pulling his other hand away from hers. Standing up almost immediately, he looked down at the girl crying on the steps. Inside he felt sorry and had pity for her, but part of him was mad that he had come all that way to be with her, but she was turning him down. This situation reminded him that he was a big believer of karma. What comes around goes around.

Jake looked into her tear filled eyes, finally having to courage to speak up on his behalf.

"And you had the audacity to kiss me back Peyton? Why didn't you just tell me about this to begin with?' He asked, still staring her down. His eyes full of hurt, Peyton's full of pain. Yes, he knew she had had many bad experiences in the past and he knew he was adding on to it, but to him, she deserved part of it.

"I just wanted to spare…" Her words were cut off as Jake viciously attacked Peyton with his hurtful words.

"Let me guess. You wanted to spare me the heartache?" He asked in return as he took one step closer to her, his had placed upon his chest, over his heart. Peyton lightly shook her head in agreement as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Well, you see how well that turned out!" She bellowed loudly inside the walls of the house and inside her head. Jake closed his eyes and imagined the worst possible situation before shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow, Peyton...Wow." He shook his head in disappointment once more before forcefully throwing his body around and quickly walking out of her house, slamming the door behind him.

Peyton was left in the vacant, quiet house alone and tears once again streamed down her cheeks. How could her day get any worse than it already was? Besides losing her best friend, resorting to drugs and losing the two men she loved all in one day, Peyton felt the nightmare was never going to end. The plot just continued to build, but everything was on her.

She pushed herself to get up off the step, using her hands to relax the flow of her gown before making her way to the door. She extended her hand out and grasped the doorknob, opening it. Just when she thought her day wasn't going to get worse, it did. Rain began pouring down on her, soaking her from head to toe, causing her make up to run down her flushed cheeks. It was times like this that Peyton, refused to believe that there was a God, a good man who was supposed to be there for her. To her, he was just playing a cruel joke.

Peyton just brought her hand to her face, wiping the make up away, smearing it across her face. Inside she knew that she needed to fix things with Lucas, but she was scared things were way over her head. She knew she hurt Lucas. She had gone through so much in the past few years, and it all seemed to pile up to high for her to get out. At least if she patched things up with Lucas, there would be something worth living for.

Making her way to her car, she got in a drove to the school, running all stop lights like she used to. Inside she hoped that a car would come out of nowhere and hit her, but nothing ever seemed to happen to her. Hoping Lucas would be at the prom, Peyton parked in the parking lot at the school, then got out of her car.

Walking to the double doors and making her way inside, Peyton searched her eyes around the crowd, hoping to find the precious face she learned to love. Placing her eyes on a table, she found Lucas.

Peyton pushed through the group in front of her and as she did, Brooke came into view as well. She was holding Lucas' hand.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she watched them talking, Lucas laughing. How she made him seem so much happier, she didn't know, but the fury inside her just kept building up.

Inside, Peyton wanted to strangle Brooke, but instead she looked around for an object of some sort, but the only object she found was an empty chair. Picking it up, she forcefully threw the chair at the table Brooke and Lucas sat at, as well as Mouth, who immediately left the table after it was hit by the chair. Brooke and Lucas turned to find a soaking wet, make up smeared Peyton staring back at them. Hate written across her face.

At that moment, the students at the prom went silent and turned to them. Peyton took a step closer to the table, bringing her hand out, pointing at Brooke.

"Brooke! You are such a fucking hypocrite! You know that right?"

"Peyton…"

"No Brooke, you listen! You are a little conniving bitch! Here's some light to shed on the situation. You got mad when I was with Lucas when you two were dating right?"

"Peyton, please. Not here." She pleaded as she pulled the chair out, standing up as she stared at Peyton. Lucas followed Brooke by standing up as well.

"No, Brooke. Lets. Well, you know what? You're pulling the same damn shit!" She spat at Brooke, before taking her finger and pointing it to Lucas, putting the attention on him.

"As for you Lucas, you just have to much of an ego to decide over one girl. You always think you have to have both." By this time, the whole prom was quite, everyone's eyes on them.

"Peyton…" He begged as he looked at her hurtfully. All he wanted was to walk up to her and hug her; he knew all she needed was some love, and the love no one gave her.

"Save it!" She screamed out as she threw her hands up, "You're just as bad as Nathan used to be. Who would have thought you two would switch places? And the funny part was I actually sent Jake away so I could be with you. But from the looks of it, I choose the wrong guy." She yelled at him, laughing between a few words. She let an angry sigh escape her lips as she turned around and marched out of the gym, leaving the prom in complete and utter silence.

Brooke and Lucas just turned to each other before separating and sitting back down, pulling away from each other so they were both on opposite sides of the table. Both buried their heads in their hands.

Just walking in, Haley and Nathan walked into a silent gym, hearing all the words Peyton spat at them. In fact, on her way out, Peyton stiff shouldered Nathan.

Walking up to Lucas' table, Haley and Nathan sat down next to him, one on either side of him.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Haley asked as she placed her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Lucas returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her. Lucas didn't say anything with words but shook his head no on her shoulder, letting tears fall down his face.


	5. All The Things She Said

**Hey Guys! I know, it's been a while since I've updated. Well, you're in luck. I hope you enjoy this chapter…you will have a surprise guest! Much love…from Muah!**

Standing outside the gym, Peyton let the doors close behind her before placing her hand over her lips, taking in deep breaths. She had done what she feared. She officially lost Lucas, and once again she was lonely in the world that seemed to curse her. As she took a few steps, Peyton stopped and debated about going back inside. She paced back and forth a few times before heading back out to her car.

Extending her hand out to the car door handle, Peyton opened the door and hopped inside her antique car. She sat in the seat for a few moments, taking everything in before placing the keys in the ignition and starting her car, racing out of the school parking lot.

Glancing over, Peyton noticed her cell phone was sitting on the seat. It seemed as if the cell phone was calling her name, telling her to call Jake. She may have screwed this up with Lucas, but he thought maybe things with Jake could change. After all, Jake was her first love and one measly fight shouldn't do anything.

Picking up her phone, Peyton scanned through her contacts before landing on Jake's. With a push of her thumb, the phone started dialing and Peyton brought the phone up and pressed it to her ear. It only rang once before Jake answered.

"What do you want Peyton?" He bellowed into her ear, causing Peyton to slightly wince at his words.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"Well, Peyton, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it."

"Please, Jake. Things are over with me and Lucas. I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you in person."

"Peyton, I don't think that's a very good idea. Things could be said that neither of us mean."

"Please, Jake. Just give me some time to explain things."

"I'm sorry Peyton. I'm not even in Tree Hill right now."

"Where are you?" She asked, knowing he had run from their problems.

"I'm in a cab heading back for Savannah."

"Just let me take a plane there or something. I really need to settle things between us. I don't want you mad at me forever."

"You hurt me, Peyton. I don't think I could even look at your face."

"I'm gonna come see you. I'm going to take a plane there." She demanded as she switched the phone to her other ear. She had already started heading to the airport and she wasn't going to change her mind."

"Fine. But I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"That's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that, Peyton brought her cell phone down and ended the call, throwing it back down on the seat.

Driving into the parking lot of the airport, Peyton parked before killing the engine and pulling her keys out of the ignition. After opening her car door, Peyton got out and heading inside, hoping she can get a last minute ticket.

After opening the airport's doors, Peyton walked inside and looked around at signs, trying to figure out where she needed to go. She moved forward, walking around, looking around, looking for some kind of information.

As she looked around, Peyton wasn't watching where she was going. Before looking back in front of her she ran into a tall, skinny, well known body. Backing up, Peyton didn't even look at the person in front of her.

"Sorry." She shyly told him as she began to maneuvered her way around him, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Slowly turning around, Peyton looked up at the man in front of her. But as she looked up, her identity became visible to the man.

"Well, if it isn't emo girl!" He called out as he looked at the girl with his well known, cocky, arrogant smirk.

"It's nice to see you too, Keller." She replied back as pulled her arm away from Chris's grip. Laughing slightly Chris placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton nudged her shoulder away from him as well, as she glared back at his over-egotistical self.

"Chris, just leave me alone and let's go our separate ways." She stated in monotone as she began to walk away once more, but once more, Chris took a hold of her arm.

"Oh, Come on, Peyton. You know you can't deny, Chris Keller. You know you want him. It's not myth, it's a fact."

With a sarcastic tone, Peyton looked up at Chris and raised an eyebrow and laughed. Pulling her arm away once more, Peyton narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"See, Keller, that's where you're wrong. I can. I swear, if your ego was any bigger, you might burst."

Chris laughed along with her sarcastically, before putting on a straight face.

"Ooh, I like them feisty." He replied back with the same expression as Peyton.

"Chris, I'm not in the mood. I need to go."

"Where are you heading off to?"

Peyton glared him down, crossing her arms and filled with rage.

"I'm sorry to say, Keller, but that doesn't concern you."

"So, you're not going to take Chris Keller for the annual tour of Tree Hill." He asked, putting on an evidently fake pouting face, giving her the sad eyes.

"Oh, come on, Chris! Don't feed me the bunch of crock! You know your way around Tree Hill."

"So, who would Miss Emo girl be running after anyways?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"Once again, Chris, that is not your business."

"Damn girl! Chris Keller was just curious. No need to hate on me!" He yelled back to her with a smirk across his cheek. "Chris Keller knows you hate him, but he's smarter than you think. And I think your running after a hopeless cause."

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, judging by the dirty soaking wet dress your wearing and the runny make up, Chris Keller thinks it has something to do with a guy."

Peyton looked up at Chris, amazed that he could figure something like that out. Cocking her head to the side she narrowed her eyes.

"Chris Keller was right wasn't he?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Peyton nodded slowly and Chris walked to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, just forget him. It's not worth it. Come back to Tree Hill with me."

Peyton stood there motionless, thinking about the proposal. With a nod of her head, Peyton looked at him and pulled away, heading for the exit.

"Fine…By the way, what are you doing here?"

She asked as she opened the doors to the exit, not waiting up on him. Chris hurriedly picked up his guitar case and luggage as he ran up to catch up with her.

"Well, Chris Keller just got of tour for now. I go back in a few weeks."

"Right…how did that go for you?"

"Good, Chris Keller has a lot of girls after him."

Peyton laughed as Keller finally caught up to her.

"Well, aren't you a little high on yourself?" She asked as she reached her car. Opening the door, Peyton got into the driver's seat. Chris threw his stuff into the back seat and got into the passenger side.

"Hey, it's the truth."

"Whatever you say, Keller."

Heading to her house, they rode in silence. Neither had much to say to each other. As they parked in front of her house, Chris looked over at her.

"Well, from the looks of it, you were at Prom. How about I get my tux on that I have with me and you can get cleaned up, and but on another dress. we can go back to Prom together."

Peyton looked at Chris and smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"For once Chris, you sound like an intelligent person. Thanks."

Chris smiled as his head rest on his shoulder. Slowly he let his hand lower down her back as they held each other in an embrace, but Peyton pulled an arm away and smacked his hand, pulling his arm away from her back.

After getting out of the car, Peyton looked at Chris.

"Get your stuff. My room is up the stairs to the right." She told him before turning around and heading to the door, opening it and going inside.

Heading up the stairs, she could hear that Chris wasn't far behind. Walking into her room after reaching her bedroom door, Peyton went inside and walked to her closet where she pulled out another dress, it wasn't as pretty as the one that she had on but it would do. It was pure baby blue, halter top dress.

As she came out of the closet, Chris walked into her bedroom.

"Nice of you to join me." She joked at him as she walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to get dressed in here and you can get dressed in my room." With that, Peyton shut the bathroom door and began getting ready. She fixed her hair and make up before putting her dress on. When she was done, Peyton walked out of the bathroom.

As she looked around her room, in front of her was a half naked Chris.

"Oh My God!" Peyton yelled out as she turned around almost immediately and shielded her eyes.

"You know you like it Emo girl." He replied back with a laugh.

"First off, No, I don't like it. Second, put a shirt on. And third, quit calling me emo girl!" She spat back as she turned around, finding Chris buttoning up his shirt.

As soon as Chris was ready, Peyton wrapped her arm around his as they walked out of her house together. Getting back into her car, Peyton sped off, running stop lights.

Chris held onto his seat, as Peyton closely got hit by a few cars.

"Ummm…Peyton do you always drive like this?" He asked nervously, closing his eyes most of the time.

"No, I just think you deserve the shit scared out of you, Horn dog!" She yelled out at him, giving him a new nickname.

"Horn dog?"

"Yep, it seems to be all you think about. Sex, Sex….and Sex. You're a little horn dog."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chris laughed sarcastically as they pulled into the school parking lot. Peyton simply smiled at him in sarcasm as she got out of her car, Chris following.

Walking to the double doors, Peyton waited for Chris to catch up before wrapping her arm around his. With a smile, Peyton opened the doors and walked inside. Everyone turned to them. Including Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Nathan, and Mouth, their jaws agaped.


	6. Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

**Hey Guys! I've decided that I will start another chapter of my story. Considering my story can go in many ways, I need your help. **

**Should I make this a:**

**Peyton/Jake**

**Peyton/Lucas**

**Or a**

**Peyton/Chris **

**Story?**

**Send me emails, reviews…just let me know what ya'll want.**

Peyton and Chris walked into the eerie silence of the gym, nothing but the pounded bass of the music sounded in the stale atmosphere. Many people had shock written across their face as they made their way to the dance floor. Inside, Peyton was squirming as the haters of Chris glared her down, including the man she loved.

She watched Lucas from the corner of her eye, noticing every clue of hurt in his eyes as he watched her. She could tell that inside, Lucas was squirming too. With every step they took closer to the dance floor, she could see Lucas fighting to not get up and go after her.

Peyton loved Lucas and she knew that she was playing a cruel joke on him and the people that hurt her previously, but her desire to hurt him as much as he hurt her lingered. As soon as she was precisely in the middle of the dance floor, Peyton wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and began dancing with him to the slow beat of the love song that bellowed from the speakers. As she started to sway her hips from side to side, the song changed immediately to a more upbeat rap song. Stopping, Peyton looked at Chris awkwardly before looking back over at Lucas, who hadn't taken his eyes off her for a moment. Rage still filled her and she wanted some kind of revenge, she wanted to make him feel some kind of pain.

Turning back to Chris, Peyton smiled from the corner of her lips as she turned around so her back was facing him. As she reached back, Peyton grabbed Chris' hand and placed them on her hip as she began to move her hips to the beat the pounded in her head. At that moment, Chris leaned forward to her ear, a visible smirk across his cheek.

"Chris Keller told you, you wanted him."

Peyton shrugged it off and continued to dance with him, making it look as sexy as possible. Lucas on the other hand, stared at her amazed at how she was acting. He allowed his fist to ball up as he tensed with every move she made across Chris' groin.

Peyton let a small smile form as she could tell that Lucas was hurt, it was more clearly than visible. With a sudden movement, Peyton pulled away from Chris and nodded slightly.

"Maybe I do want you." She told him shyly as she took his hand. Chris' smirk became bigger as he followed her past Lucas, shooting him a cocky grin. They made their way to locker room door and Peyton opened it, glancing back at Lucas, sending him a smile before going inside the locker room with Chris.

**Yes, Yes, I know, it's really really short, but, hey, I just had to end it there. Many outcomes could come out of that. Haha!**


	7. Dare You To Move

**Author's Note: Okay guys, you might start to hate me from this chapter, because it may not be what you wanted to happen. But stay tuned for other chapters. This story will just keep you on your toes.**

The door shut behind her as her eyes adjusted from light to darkness. As she closed her eyes for a moment she reopened them to find Chris standing in front of her with his tux jacket in his hand, hanging of his shoulder; gangster style.

"Well, Emo Girl, it looks like your feelings for me have taken a 360." He told her with his infamous smirk spread across his cheek. Peyton stared at him blankly as she raised an eyebrow to him and shifted her wait to her other foot, her hands on her hips. Letting out a sarcastic laughed she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Full of yourself much?" She asked as she lowered her hand and ran it down his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt on the way down. Chris smiled as he dropped his jacket and placed a hand on her hip to pull her closer to him, but Peyton slapped his hand, instructing him to move it. As his hand moved away, Peyton ran her hands down the visible skin of his chest. Looking up into Chris' eyes, Peyton smirked back at him as she tilted her head to the side.

"To bad your right." She told him as she leaned forward and kissed his neck lightly, making her way up to his lips. With a seductive smile, Peyton leaned forward to crash her lips against his, but stopped before reaching his lips. Her breath kissed his lips, making the intensity highten and his urge for her to grow. As they got lost in each other's eyes, Peyton allowed her hand to move from his chest to his lower abdomin where she drawed her hand along his sex lines. She allowed one last smile before looking down to see he was excited. With that, Peyton took one step closer to him, their bodies barely touching. Kissing his neck once more, Peyton looked down at his member once more before pointing at it with yet the same smile.

"Down boy." She stated as she brought down her hand and looked up at Chris with the same cocky smirk he always had on his face. Turning around swiftly Peyton walked to the door, as soon as he hand touch the cold metal of the door handle a moan filled the atmosphere. With a slight laugh, Peyton turned around to face Chris.

"Oh, come on Chris. I dont want to know what you do to yourself..."

Chris threw his hands up stopping her words.

"Dude, totally not me." He told her as he looked around him, searching for the source; Peyton as well.

As they walked along side each other, both of them walked around the lockers. The only place to go from there was back where they came from and the showers. With a small laugh, Peyton took Chris' hand and walked with him to the showers, tiptoeing their way there. As they walked into the shower room the moans got louder.

Peyton turned her head towards Chris, placing a finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet. With a quick jump, Peyton leaped out in front of the two loverbirds getting it on. After realizing who it was, Peyton quickly turned around shielding her eyes.

"Are you fucking serious! Oh my god! Get a room!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the meantime, Lucas stared at the door as he let the music run in one ear and out the other. Thoughts ran through his head, wondering what they were doing in there. He knew Peyton better than that. Even if she did want to get back at him, she wouldn't have picked Chris. Not him of all people.

But then again, she didnt even give him time to explain why he was talking to Brooke in the first place. She assumed, so it was possible that she would go as far as that because she knew he hated Chris. As more thoughts ran through his head, his instincts keep telling him to get over his pride and go after her if he loved her enough.

As he stood up, Lucas walked his way to the door, placing a hand on the cold metal. Just then he stopped and realized that he wanted Peyton to make her own decisions. If she loved him, she would want to work things out. It would show her true feelings for him. The way she snapped at him proved that she may have not been fully committed. So, inside, doubts remain. With a sigh, Lucas turned around and walked back to his seat, where he buried his face in his hands.

As he looked up, he realized Haley had left the dance floor and reunited with him at the table once more.

"Hey Hales."

Haley placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled as she leaned in and hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you get through this. Just to forget everything that happened and make everything normal."Lucas nudged his shoulder away from her as he stood up and looked down upon her. Haley backed away slightly as she looked up at him worriedly.

"She loves me and I love her. I'm not giving up that easily. I just want her to realize things on her own terms. Everything will be back to normal in no time." He told her before scooting in his chair. "I need to go."

After ending their short conversation, Lucas walked passed the door, keeping his eyes on it before leaving the gym and into the hallway of the school. As he looked around him, he remembered he was in the same spot Keith died. Again, the voice in his head went off.

_Open Your Eyes, Luke. Open Your Eyes!_

Lucas closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath and opening them once more. It was like the past was repeating itself. He could see the accident as if it was rehappening, just then, he remembered he had looked at a window to the office before leaving with Peyton in his arms. There he saw a girl staring at him through the blinds. It was then he realized someone witness the accident.

**Yes, I know, it's sorta turning out like the show. It do not own show or parts of the plot. I just need parts of what actually happened on the show so I can make my story fit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise you, you will like the rest of my story. Just keep reading. Things are definately not over between Leyton. And Brucas is not going to happen.**


	8. Hanging By A Moment

**Okay, this is where you may start to hate me or you could start to love me, but either way I hope you pick the second choice.**

Peyton shielded her eyes from the vision she just saw but yet a laugh escaped her lips.

"Brooke, couldn't you just get a room?" She asked sarcastically as she turned around to see the two now covered up with their clothes. Just then she realized who the male partner was.

"Mouth!?" She announced out loud as she watched his cheeks turn pale and then to a bright red in embarrassment. Just then she walked up to him putting her hand up for a high five.

"Good job, dude!" She told him, getting a return for the high five.

"You know Brooke, it never seems to amaze me."

"What?" She asked back as he eyes began to narrow with hatred fired up I them.

"You will even take advantage of Mouth. I mean we know you're easy, but why do that to Mouth?"

"I wasn't taking advantage of him!" She spat back as she brushed her hair away from her face. Mouth switched glances between the two before getting up cloths covering his groin.

"I think I'm gonna get going…"He told them trailing off as he left the shower room. Both girl ignored him as they continued to argue. Peyton gave her a look of sarcasm as she nodded her head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess it's better than Brooking yourself." She told her with a slight laugh. Chris sat on a shower bench watching them argue.

"Who should Chris Keller root for?" He asked them both as he crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees. Both girls turned to him and narrowed their eyes. Chris threw up his arms as he stood up.

"Okay. I'm gone." He simply replied as he made his way out, stopping for one last glance before leaving.

Once he was fully gone, Brooke grabbed the rest of her stuff before walking out on Peyton.

"I don't need this. I don't need you…" Was the last words Peyton heard, before the slamming of a door filled the atmosphere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Lucas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears in the mid-afternoon. He was tired for staying up late for prom and ended up waking up late. Reaching a hand over, Lucas hit the top of his alarm clock, turning it off. Opening his eyes, Lucas looked over at the open yearbook laying on his desk.

_Abby Brown._

Abby Brown was the girls name. Quickly he got up and got dressed before heading over to her house. After driving stopping and driving threw a few stop lights and stop signs, Lucas finally pulled up in front of her two story home. He turned off the ignition before getting out and walking up to her doorstep.

Extending his hand out, Lucas went to open the door, but before his hand could make it to the door, the door swung open and in front of him stood Abby.

"Abby I need to talk to you about…" His words were cut off.

"I know what your hear for, but you shouldn't be here."

"Abby I need to know."

Abby's eyes began to tear up as she began to shut the door, but Lucas brought his hand up to block it.

"Please." He begged, giving her the begging eyes as he leaned against the door frame. Abby nodded lightly as she opened the door and invited him in.

"You can't stay long. My mom will be home soon." She told him as she didn't let him go any further than the doorway.

"Abby, I need you to tell me what you saw the day my Uncle got kill."

"I can't tell you anything." She quietly told him between gasps of air.

"Abby, I know you were there. I know you saw what happened. Please Abby! Tell me what you saw!" He yelled out as he took a hold of both her arms, inches from her face. Abby let a few more tears fall before nodding her head slowly in agreement.

"Abby, who killed my Uncle Keith?" He urged once more.

"It was your father!" She yelled out back in this face. "It was Dan Scott!."

Lucas let his arms fall as he heard the words she spoke. Inside he wanted to deny it, but he knew that she was right. He let himself slowly turn around and walk to the door.

"I'm sorry." Abby lastly replied before Lucas exited the front door.

Lucas walked back to his car and slowly drove home as the thoughts ran through his head.

Once he was back into the safety of his room, Lucas sat down on his bed, letting himself fall back on his pillow, letting tears fall from his eyes.

He wiped them away before getting up off his bed and walking to the kitchen. There his heart stopped, there he found Karen. There he found Karen and Dan. There he found Karen and Dan kissing.

The hatred surged through his body as he ran and thrusted himself upon Dad, letting his fist hit Dan's eye.

"Stay away from my mother, stay away from me!" He yelled out before hitting him once more.

Getting up, Karen took his hand.

"Lucas, this needs to stop."

"Dan killed Keith. Dan shot Uncle Keith!" He yelled out, pointing to Dan who laid on the floor.

"That's enough Lucas!" Karen spat back, not believing a word he was saying. Lucas pulled his hand away from hers giving her almost the same look of hatred. He stormed out the front door. Dan looked up at Karen with a look of sympathy.

"I'll go talk to him." He told her as he followed him out the door. Lucas drove off, and Dan followed in his car. They ended up at TRIC, where an all ages night was taking place.

Lucas found his rightful parking spot and got out of his car, heading for the front door of TRIC. Dan parked next to him as he got out and heading in after him.

Once inside, Dan caught up to Lucas, taking a hold of his arm.

Lucas immediately turned around and pulled his arm away from Dan.

"Don't touch me." He told him between clenched teeth as he headed towards the stage where Peyton was, but Dan took his arm again.

" I don't know where you got this tail from but it better end quick. If you ruin things for Me and Karen I will kill you!" He yelled out as Lucas looked at him with anger and hatred. Lucas pulled his arm away once more and pushed his way through the whole crowd that seemed to have stopped and stared at them. Dan let out a small smile as he turned around and left the club.

Lucas made his way to the back and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the backstage rooms. Just then an idea hit him, just then he knew an answer. Picking up his cell phone Lucas made a call to the operator.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina Operator how may I assist your call?"

"Yes, I need to make an anonymous call to Savannah."


	9. How To Save A Life

**Okay, hating me is a what I fear will be the outcome of this. But please, please keep reading. I promise you will like it. There is only two more chapters after this. Just keep reading.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The day seemed to go by slower than ever. Lucas was testing Dan's limits hoping it push him to the limits.

As Lucas walked into the café, he found Dan there, trying to woo his mother like usual.

"Dan! Don't you ever just give up?" Lucas shouted as he watched Dan laugh in unison with his mother.

"You hear that voice in your head, that's your conscience. It keeps nagging you doesn't it?" Lucas continued with a smirk across his face as he walked behind the counter. Looking over at his mother, he could tell she was disappointed in him for his actions, but he wasn't about to let Dan win. He would never let Dan win.

"Bye, Dan. Don't tell your secrets." He told him lastly after grabbing a cup of coffee. He headed towards the door and off to school he went.

As Lucas reached school, he knew he needed to talk to Peyton. Lucas headed to the gym, where she was usually working on cheerleading.

Lucas walked into the gym. As he found Peyton in the gym, he motion for her to come to him. She glared him down for a moment before agree and walking up to him.

"What do you want, Lucas?" She asked as she crossed her arms in impatience, as she tried not to maintain eye contact.

"Peyton, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and nothing will change that." He told her before reaching in for a hug, only to be shunned away.

"Lucas…" She trailed off as she began to walk back to practice, where she would only be taunted by Brooke, like usual. But she was stopped by Lucas' hand grabbing her arm.

"I never did anything with Brooke. We talked that's it. I wasn't planning any secret dates or anything." He pleaded as Peyton turned around.

"Well, isn't that a pity, Lucas?" Peyton chimed in, "Brooke should have been the last person you wanted me to see you with at the time."

"Peyton! You did worse!"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton spat back in anger.

"What's worse, Peyton? Me catching you making out with Jake while we were together. Or you catching me talking to Brooke? Huh, Peyton? Because if you haven't noticed already, you pulled the worse move."

Peyton huffed as she lowered her eyes, realizing she was making a big deal out of something that didn't really matter.

"Peyton, I will always love you. Whether you see that or not, it doesn't matter. Only I have to believe it." Lucas told her before turning around and walking off, slamming the gym door. He only got a few feet away from the gym before the doors flew open and Peyton and grabbed his hand, pulling him around and landing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered back in his ear. "I don't want anything to tear us apart again." She added before turning back and walking into the gym to finish practice.

Lucas went the rest of the day, worrying about Peyton. Knowing he could hurt her more than ever with his games with Dan. He knew Dan needed to be locked away, but he would have to hurt people along the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Lucas made his way to the car dealership where he walked into Dan's office. Dan looked up from his laptop in amusement as he stared Lucas down.

"How's the conscience doing of yours?" Lucas asked raising is eye brows.

Dan laughed before getting up and walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about, but you need to let it go, son."

"I'm not your son!" Lucas shouted as he nudged away from Dan.

"Well, you have my genes. Without them, you would be the basketball star you are." Dan coyly replied, raising his eye brows back at Lucas.

"This has nothing to do with it, and you know what I'm talking about, Dan! If you don't stay away from my mother, I will kill you." He replied as he turned to walk away, stopped by Dan's words.

"Not if I kill you first." Dan replied back coldly. A smile came across Lucas' face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Lucas sat on his bed typing up parts of his book. He only got a few paragraphs done. He was the lest bit motivated to think of anything else to say. As he sat his laptop on his nightstand, Lucas was distracted and looked up and the man who walked in his room. Lucas' face turned worried and his eyes lowered.

"Well, we might as well get this done and over with, shall we?" The man told him coldly, leaving Lucas scared for himself and everyone he loved.


End file.
